The Children of Demons and Angels
by Viva La Zekiel
Summary: /Im not so good at summaries/ /ONESHOT/ /Thirteen x Tenain/ /Complete/ He was, but a demon, laced with temptation and sin, burdened by the burning of his non-existent heart. He would not kill her, but, he would break that powerful spirit she held


Tenain sighed, and then rubbed his cheek gently. What to do…what to do. Thirteen was so, _wild_. There was no way he was to contain her and still keep her spirit in that pathetic body. No, the only way to keep her with him, always, was to kill her. 

No, no…there had to be another way to contain an infuriated Archangel. There just had to be another way to trap her here, with him. Oh how he loved Thirteen, everything about her, he adored, worshiped. He hated to have to kill such a beautiful impure creation of God and man. The humans had soiled Thirteen, and unfortunately, if she died, her soul would be stuck in this world, till she was pure once more. 

This was good for Tenain, but not for Sariel, not for Thirteen. The demon let out a low sigh, and then ran a hand threw his bright red hair, trying to come up with some, brilliant plan to keep her with him. 

He was, but a demon, laced with temptation and sin, burdened by the burning of his non-existent heart. He would not kill her, but, he would break that powerful spirit she held, once and for all. Then, she would feel worthless, weak, and would never leave him, for fear that no one else would ever want her again.

For fear that her _God_ would have nothing to do with her.

Tenain smirked, then nodded. Yes, that just might work. But, for this plan of his to work, he had to do everything…_perfectly_. There would be no easy second chances. "Reska!" The demon called, his deep, haunting voice traveling in echo's down the long hallways of his home, the voice reaching the ears of none other then Reska, who scrambled up to Tenain's room. 

Stumbling threw the large double doors, Reska panted heavily, and then lowered his head in respects of his master, Lord Tenain, who was dressed in fine, red silk. His eye's burning with the fierceness of fire, and yet, icy as the coldest parts of the earth, where a chilling silver color, which turned red only when he was truly angry. 

This great red beast, smirked at Reska, then moved one of his hands in a dismissive gesture. "How is my love doing?" He asks in a smooth, luring tone, sending chills down Reska's spine.

"Thirteen is…not comfortable." He responded, being very careful not to anger Tenain in telling him that Thirteen was practically screaming her throat dry, and bleeding from just about very angle. No, if he told Tenain this, Tenain would strike out at Reska, even though it was Tenain whom had put her in that condition.

Tenain stood slowly, then walked past Reska, his bare feet making no noise as he walked silently down the long stone hall ways, smirking devilishly. 

Her screams got louder, filled with pain, agony…but mostly rage, rage that had sunken so deep in the Archangel, that she could no longer feel the pureness that she once possessed, the good ness, the _innocence_. Tenain had ripped it from her, and Thirteen was pregnant with his sinful children. God, how she hated that man, she loathed him, she wanted to rip him to shreds, to watch him burn, to watch him burn in the river of fire for all eternity. Tenain loved her, though…he loved her, and he wanted his children kept safe. Even though he abused Thirteen greatly, he would never, ever harm his children. 

They where a symbol of what Tenain desired. Thirteen, was _his_, and only his…and now, their blood was forever intertwined together. Now, if only he could keep it that way, then he would be a happy little demon. 

"Get out!" she screamed, seeing Tenain out of the corner of her blood shot eyes. The angel's restraints had cut deeply into her arms, legs, wrists, angles, neck even…but, she was not dead, no where near in, actually. "I hate you, get the fuck out!" She continued to let out disturbing screams, spitting blood from how torn up her throat was. "God have mercy…please…" She started crying, screaming only when she felt the contractions. 

Tenain was confused. Why, on earth, was she praying to her _God_, when it was him who had allowed her to become like this? Simple. Thirteen knew that God did not do this to her…it was not God's fault that she was feeling such pain. God loved all his creations, or so she heard. God was not to blame. "Please, kill me! Kill me!" Tenain's eyes shot wide, as he ran closer, then covered her mouth forcefully and pressed his forehead roughly against her blood covered one.

"Never, beg for death, do you hear me?!" He yelled, feeling her trembling beneath his harsh grasp. "He will not take you form me! He will not have you! You are mine, and mine alone!" Tenain continued to yell, now causing her to violently shake, the restrains cutting deeper and deeper. "You are _mine_!" 

_Thirteen sobbed silently, hurt beyond belief. Not just physically…but now, he was ripping her mental state to shreds, and soon, Thirteen could see nothing but blackness, and haunting blue eyes. _

"_Sariel…" Tesh whispered, watching as her sisterly figure started crying from the pain, even in this state of mind. "…Thirteen, he will not have my children."_

_Thirteen froze. Her children? No, no…they where Thirteen's children, not Tesh's. The unlucky number stared at Tesh, before the girl smirked, and tilted her head. "Don't worry, Thirteen…I will not allow you to have a burden like that. Children, as such a nuisance to someone like you…" _

_Tesh reached out, then gently touched the side of Thirteen's face, frowning only when /thirteen flinched away. "No…you are not doing this for me…Tesh…" She breathed, her eyes narrowing as she felt the pain in her chest building up again. "…you, are doing this because…you want them…" Thirteen felt her voice being caught in her throat, as she watched Tesh's blue eyes narrow, and a smirk stretch across those lips of hers. "…you want their power, so that you can have your own body…"_

"_Such a clever girl you are." _

Tenain looked around, and then saw Reska standing at the door, a terrified look on his normally blank face. "Don't just stand there, idiot! Get Binka!" He yelled, his eyes snapping back to Thirteen's beautiful blue eyes. Wait, blue? Tenain instantly removed himself from Thirteen's body, and backed away, his burning icy eyes widening. 

"Tesh…" Tenain watched as Tesh threw her head back, then screamed, baring her teeth as she felt the pain that Thirteen had felt. 

Reska bolted back into the room, along with Binka, and Leo, who instantly covered his mouth and dashed back out of the room. Binka went to work, instantaneously, and Tenain soon felt anger burning inside him as he was forced to watch his children, being born threw Tesh. He had to wait, though…or risk harming the children. Binka worked quickly, and soon, she had wrapped two young demon children into blankets, and Tenain as free to do as he wished. 

He reached over, then grabbed a fistful of Tesh's hair, and roughly shoved her off the bed, scowling down at her. "Insolent winch. Do you have any idea what you've done?!" Tesh was far to tired to move much more, and slowly rolled onto her side, only to be kicked in the ribs, causing her to cough up blood. 

Binka had put the children down, then hurriedly ran over to Tesh, and tried to help her. Tenain, though, would have none of that. "Let her go! I will deal with this deceitful whore!" He yelled, but Binka did not move.

"No, Lord Tenain, if you hurt her to badly, the children…" She whispered, whipping some of the blood away from Tesh's bruised face. Thirteen had already been beaten more then once today, so, the marks from the previous attacks could still be seen. "…they could die, if they don't see their mother."

Tenain's eyes grew red. "She is not their mother!" He yelled, pushing Binka away as he picked Tesh up by the neck, then scabbed her battered body against the wall. "You will let Thirteen out, or I will kill you here, and now."

Tesh just smirked, then spit blood on his face, snickering as best she could. "You will not kill me. If I parish, then so will Thirteen, and your oh so precious kin."

This, only seemed to further anger Tenain, as he threw her across the room, and she let out a pained filled grunt, hitting the wall hard enough to crack the cement. "…No matter what you do, they are mine still. I will have my separate body, despite your best efforts to stop me." Tesh smirked a little, before her eyes faded back into their normal, dull red color. Thirteen gagged, then started crying, looking down at her body before she pulled herself into a tight ball. 

Then, she passed out, partly from exhaustion, partly from stress…but mostly from the amount of clean blood she had lost. 

Tenain cursed, and started pacing, rubbing his cheek thoughtfully. How could he fix this…how could he fix this? The demon cursed once more, this time louder, and looked over at Thirteen, who was still crying, even in her sleep. He forced himself to stay calm, as he looked over as his crying children, who seemed to be affected by all the disturbing sounds they had heard. Beautiful twins, one boy, ne girl. Good. Picking the boy up, Tenain smirked as he saw the kitty ears that the boy and girl possessed. "Ah, how striking, Naxel." He muttered, putting the boy up as he reached for the girl. "Lexan, very beautiful you are." He said, naming them both. 

Then, he gestured for Binka to come closer, and she did. "Take them to our room. Make sure they will come into no harm until I get there." He ordered, seeing Binka order Reska to take one, while she took the other. Tenain then looked at Thirteen, and sighed. 

His plan had been bent and distorted from its original frame. But, thankfully…this could work to his advantage. Smiling softly, he knelt in front of his love, and moved the bloody hair from her face. "Don't worry, my love. They are still yours…they have your eyes, lovely, and deep as blood. Beautiful. Don't worry, I'll keep them safe." He whispered, now whipping away from of the blood on her cheeks. Tenain loved her. No matter how badly he treated her, he still adored her. 

Gently, Tenain picked the girl up, hearing her grunts and soft cries of pain and discomfort. He would kill Tesh, one f these days…then, Thirteen would be all his, and nothing would bend his plan out of shape. 

His first priority, kill the blue eyes beast that so loved tormenting his beautiful butterfly, Thirteen. After that, he would break his butterfly, and rebuild her to his liking. Oh, then she would forever be his…_forever_. 


End file.
